Chantage de Noël - Avent 2013
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Noël approche et certaines personnes au Sanctuaire aimerait bien organiser quelque chose... D'autres sont totalement contre. Astérion & Misty, drabble. Fiction "calendrier de l'avent".


Salutations ! Hey oui, je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais écrire mes drabbles fandoms après fandoms, ni même que tous seraient regroupés sur la même histoire.

Pour rappel: j'ai décidé d'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial à** Épinespourpres **avecun pseudo-calendrier de l'avent que je met en place avec un drabble par jour jusqu'au 24 décembre et sur trois fandoms différents: _Saint Seiya_,_ Avenger _et_ Naruto_. Les histoires ne se suivront pas et je ne sais pas dans quel ordre je les posterais. Ce que je sais, c'est que** je vais écrire équitablement pour les trois fandoms, soit 8 histoires pour chacun**. Il se peut donc que, si vous ne suivez qu'un seul fandom, vous n'ayez pas 24 histoires, désolée.

Cinq décembre: Saint Seiya  
Paring: Astérion & Misty  
Idée: Noël approche et certaines personnes au Sanctuaire aimerait bien organiser quelque chose...

Bonne lecture en tout cas !

Chantage de Noël – Avent 2013

* * *

**Noël est la seule fête où les enfants reçoivent des cadeaux sans être obligés de dire merci.**

* * *

- Aller, s'il te plaiiiiit...

- Je t'ai déjà dit non Astérion, et tu sais combien je déteste me répéter.

- Mais Mist', c'est pour Noël !

- Raison de plus pour refuser.

Une autre personne qu'Astérion aurait déjà été mis à la porte depuis un certain bout de temps. Enfin, peut-être pas. Une autre personne qu'Astérion n'aurait certainement pas demandé ça au chef des Chevaliers d'Argent. Une autre personne, même courageuse, n'aurait d'ailleurs pas insistée après un premier refus. Mais pour Astérion, c'était différent. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que c'était lui qui avait été désigné par ses frères d'armes pour porter leur demande au Lézard.

- C'est juste un sapin et un dîner ! Mistyyyyyyy...

Il vit clairement son ami soupirer. S'il était le seul à oser un tel comportement avec lui, c'était bien parce qu'il était le seul à jouir du droit de considérer le blond comme son ami, là où il restait le plus fort d'entre eux voir un supérieur pour tous les autres.

- Noël est une fête païenne Aster', répliqua d'ailleurs le jeune homme en retournant à sa pile de rapports qu'il était en train de trier, signifiant par son attitude qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Fêter la naissance d'un soi-disant fils de Dieu alors que nous servons Athéna est...

- Mais ! Noël, c'est une fête pour se réunir tous ensemble, blaguer autour d'un bon repas et s'échanger de petits cadeaux ! Tu crois franchement qu'on s'intéresse à autre chose que l'idée d'un grand repas ?

- Oui, le fait qu'aucun de vous ne travaillera ce soir-là.

- Mistyyyyyy...

- Astérion, le coupa net l'autre d'un ton qui n'admettait pas le moindre bruit supplémentaire de sa part. Je suis français et j'ai le sang aussi froid que mon animal totem. S'il y a bien une chose que je déteste plus que l'eau et le froid, c'est bien la neige car c'est un mélange de ses deux éléments. Noël est lié à l'idée de neige, et cela suffit entièrement pour moi à refuser la moindre célébration de ce genre, outre toutes les autres justifications que je t'ai fournies précédemment. C'est clair ?

Astérion fit la moue mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole:

- Donc tu ne m'apprécies pas ?

Un nouveau soupire se fit entendre alors qu'enfin son camarade Silver ne daigne se tourner vers lui:

- Je ne sais pas si c'est un effet secondaire à ta télépathie mais j'ai parfois bien du mal à suivre le cours de tes pensées. En quoi les deux choses sont-elles liées ?

- Je viens du Danemark.

- ... Et ?

- La neige fait partie de mon quotidien et de ma culture. Si tu ne l'apprécies pas, ce devrait être mon cas aussi, non ?

- ... Tu as conscience que cela n'a pas la moindre logique ?

- J'ai conscience que tu céderas juste pour ne pas me vexer, répondit le brun avec un sourire désarmant.

Misty recommença à s'occuper de ses papiers. Puis sa voix se fit entendre, légèrement plus douce - quelque chose d'inaudible pour quiconque d'autre que lui.

- D'accord, j'accepte un sapin.

- Et le repas ?

- JUSTE le sapin, ce sera suffisant.

Le sourire d'Astérion s'élargit. Le mois de décembre commençait à peine, il avait tout le temps nécessaire pour faire changer d'avis son ami...

* * *

A demain peut être !

Tiny ~


End file.
